


Mickey's Having Sex With Ian?

by skyewatson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Breakfast at the Gallagher's, Carl finds out Mickey and Ian are having sex, Fiona is so not having this conversation, Jimmy Steve, Mandy and Mickey are trying to figure out how to get their dad back in prison, Mandy put some clothes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey grimaces from the coffee pot when he watches Mandy walk down the stairs. “Put some clothes on, you look like a whore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you Mickey.” Mandy gives him the finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t he have Ian for that?” Lip smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey’s having sex with Ian?” Carl turns away from the microwave where he is melting his action figures in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Duh.” Debbie says as Mandy braids her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's Having Sex With Ian?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little world where Jimmy and Fiona are together, the Gallagher's know and Ian and Mickey and Mickey's dad is out of prison. I don't even know, this was one of those 3am stories. Just roll with it.

Mickey grimaces from the coffee pot when he watches Mandy walk down the stairs. “Put some clothes on, you look like a whore!”

 

“Fuck you Mickey.” Mandy gives him the finger.

 

“Doesn’t he have Ian for that?” Lip smirks.

 

“Mickey’s having sex with Ian?” Carl turns away from the microwave where he is melting his action figures in surprise.

 

“Duh.” Debbie says as Mandy braids her hair.

 

“Can we not talk about that while we’re eating breakfast?” Fiona asks.

 

“It’s not really our business.” Jimmy shoots a look at Mickey and Ian.

 

“Does that make you boyfriends?”

 

“Carl! Fiona waits for Mickey’s reaction to the question.

 

“Yep.” Ian smirks.

 

“Shut up Gallagher.”

 

Ian ignores him with a smile. “Coffee?”

 

 

Mickey stops scowling and puts a mug down next to Ian. Ian pushes his plate closer to Mickey so it’s in the middle and they both start picking at the food piled high on it. Fiona and Steve sip on their barista made coffee while Debbie nibbles on a muffin carefully and Carl munches on his messily.

 

 

“There, all done.” Mandy smiles and puts Debbie’s hair in place with a flourish.

 

“Thanks Mandy! You want some of my muffin?” Debbie offers up her breakfast.

 

Mandy smiles and snatches Ian’s off the table. “Nah I’ll just take Ian’s.”

 

“Fuck off! That’s mine.” Mickey snaps.

 

“You’ve got eggs and toast.”

 

“Go eat Lip’s, you’re fucking him.”

 

“Mick.” Ian sighs.

 

“Love you Ian!” Mandy kisses him on the cheek and dodges Mickey’s kick.

 

Jimmy looks around the room sheepishly. “I’ll bring more next time, I wasn’t sure how many people would be here.”

 

Fiona snorts. “Just assume it’s like Kate plus eight around here.”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be gone when dad goes back to prison.” Mandy snaps and turns to her brother. “Mickey?”

 

“Working on it.” He says gruffly.

 

“What this time?”

 

“Maybe set him up with coke? That shit’s expensive though. Maybe get him to do a job and tip one of the cops off.”

 

“I’m not helping you get coke.”

 

‘Well we could just tell them what he did to you.” Mickey snaps.

 

Ian and Lip go deathly still and Mandy looks murderous. “Do that and I’ll cut your dick off and make you choke on it. Find another way asshole.”

 

Jimmy chokes. “You’re being serious?”

 

Mickey looks at him like he’s a fucking idiot. “Why wouldn’t we?”

 

"He's your father."

 

“Yeah well we don’t all have daddies like you. Not that you can talk, your dad likes under aged boys.”

 

“Mickey.” Mandy warns.

 

Jimmy grimaces. “Not his best life choice. Not that there’s anything wrong with you Ian but-”

 

“It’s fucking perverted that’s what it is. He’s like eighty years old. He can go find someone else to buy dogs and little stupid fucking sweaters with.”

 

“Mick there wasn’t a fucking dog.”

 

“Well I don’t know what the hell you and that geriatric viagroid do when you’re alone.”

 

“Well we used to fuck and order room service, now we get stalked by hood thugs and get the shit beaten out of us.”

 

Jimmy chokes on his coffee again and Mickey grins. “I fucked him up all right, I didn’t beat the shit out of you though. We can always go a few rounds Gallagher if that’s what you want, all it’s going to do is rev your engines though.”

 

Fiona help her head in her hands. “It’s breakfast time! Some of us are eating.”

 

“So who bottoms?” Carl grinned.

 

“ _Carl!_ ”

 

 


End file.
